prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alison DiLaurentis
Alison Lauren DiLaurentis Drake es un personaje principal de la serie de televisión Pretty Little Liars. Ella es interpretada por la actriz Sasha Pieterse. Biografía Alison era el círculo social adolescente de 'It Girl' y Queen Bee de Rosewood, era la mejor amiga de Hanna, Aria, Spencer y Emily antes de su desaparición la noche del 1 de septiembre de 2009, el día del trabajo. De las cinco chicas, ella es la manipuladora, la guarda secretos, la diabólica y la vengativa. A pesar de su conducta a veces maliciosa, hacia otros, ella puede hacerles sentir muy especiales, y es conocida por sus amigas cercanas para tener un lado dulce y cariñoso. Los padres de la hija Alison sabían, aunque ferozmente independientes e imprudentemente obstinados cuando desafiados, nunca fue la chica odiada y temida por muchos. Ella nunca tuvo una relación cercana con su hermano, Jason DiLaurentis, ya menudo lucharon. Aunque Alison parecía tener la vida perfecta, estaba siendo acosada por un misterioso mensajero de texto llamado "A", poco antes de su muerte. Un año después de su desaparición, el cuerpo de Alison fue encontrado enterrado en el patio trasero de su antigua casa, ahora habitada por Maya St. Germain. La autopsia afirma que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y posteriormente sufrió la muerte, con la suciedad que se encuentra en sus pulmones. El elemento que se utilizó para golpear a cabo se descubrió que era una gran roca. Un flashback se muestra en, This Is A Dark Ride, de su mano saliendo de la tierra en su patio trasero, confirmando que fue enterrada viva. Más tarde aprendimos en A DAngerous GAme que alguien agarró su mano, tratando de ayudarla. En el mismo episodio, nos enteramos de que Alison puede estar viva y secretamente ser Red Coat, la misteriosa rubia que parece estar acechando a sus antiguas amigas. Su potencial existencia en última instancia plantea una serie de preguntas, especialmente en relación con el cuerpo que se descubrió en el episodio Pilot y donde Ali ha sido. En Now You See Me, Now You Don't, se confirma que Alison está viva. Carla Grunwald reveló que había sacado a Alison de la tumba poco profunda. Ella dijo que Alison tenía miedo de "A" y que la llamaría por ayuda porque ella es psíquica. En Grave New World, las mentirosas finalmente captan a Alison con el traje de Red Coat, usado como un disfraz de "A". Dice que no puede volver porque alguien la persigue. Ella escapa cuando las mentirosas tienen sus espaldas giradas. En A is for Answers, las mentirosas vuelven a encontrar a Alison y ella explica lo que pasó la noche que desapareció, confirmando a todas las personas que conoció esa noche a lo largo del camino, a quienes ella pensaba eran "A" (incluyendo Garrett, Jenna, Ian, Ezra, Toby, Byron, etc). Luego revela que fue golpeada por una roca y no una pala por una persona desconocida. Su madre fue testigo de esto y posteriormente la enterró viva, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba muerta y para cubrir a la persona que lo hizo . Ella confirma que la señora Grunwald la rescató, pero ella se escapó de ella. Luego revela que Mona Vanderwaal la encontró y la llevó al Lost Woods Resort y le dio la idea de fingir su muerte de "A". Más tarde se reveló Mona fue Alison "A", pero ella no fue la que golpeó Alison con la roca. A la mañana siguiente, Alison vestida como Vivian Darkbloom, deja la ciudad mucho para deleite de Mona. Alison regresa a Rosewood en Whirly Girlie, sorprendiendo a todos sus "regresando de entre los muertos". A lo largo de los próximos episodios, Alison y las mentirosas tratan de descubrir quién es el "A" despiadado, cuando las mentirosas y Mona comienzan a sospechar que Alison es "A", como parte de su "juego más grande todavía". En Through a Glass, Darkly, Alison fue arrestada por los asesinatos de Mona Vanderwaal y Bethany Young. En Welcome to the Dollhouse, descubrimos que Mona está viva y que fue retenida cautiva por A. Alison fue acusada erróneamente. Personalidad Aunque Alison lo tiene todo, es fácilmente amenazada por personas que la intimidan. Sus celos y su necesidad de poder a menudo sacan lo mejor de ella y la hacen actuar cruel y egoísta; Así como su naturaleza sin miedo le ha ayudado a vengarse de sus enemigos en numerosas ocasiones. Alison es vengativa y astuta, a menudo utiliza a otras personas como herramientas en sus manipulaciones - ella es la serpiente detrás de la cara de un ángel. Nadie dice una mentira mejor que Alison DiLaurentis. Ella tenía una manera de usar los secretos de la gente contra ellos. Ella ha guardado mucha información sobre su vida de sus amigos, mientras que logró adquirir todos sus secretos. Alison a menudo tiene el conocimiento privado de sus amigos sobre ellos para mantenerse en control. Hizo girar una red de mentiras tan enredadas que sus amigos se quedaron para lidiar con el "A" resentido incluso después de que ella se fuera. Alison exhibe cualidades sociopáticas: control, paranoico, encantador, seductor, dominante, incapaz de remordimiento, y extremadamente inteligente. Aunque a veces, Ali parece mostrar una emoción real. Apariencia Alison es una joven muy atractiva. Ella tiene el pelo rubio de oro; Que es principalmente en rizos, ojos azules, y una cara en forma de corazón. Ella es esbelta y elegante, y viste la ropa de moda y femenina. La atrevida personalidad de Alison se refleja en su postura confiada. Serie Apariciones (113/160) Vídeo póstumo Antes de desaparecer, Alison se había encontrado con Ian en The Kissing Rock, donde habían hecho una cinta de maquillaje. En las imágenes mostradas a las chicas por la Agent Cooper en Know Your Frenemies, Alison se burla de Ian, "Sé que quiere besarme". Ian responde: "Acércate." Una lucha parece ocurrir, y la cámara cae al suelo, perdiendo el foco en los otros dos. Luego, la mano de Alison cae a la vista de la cámara; Su mano se agarra a la suciedad y las hojas, antes de ir cojo. Ella se cae y sólo se puede ver su mano... no se mueve. Pero un poco más tarde, en The Devil You Know, se ve que después se agarra a la suciedad luego se suelta y se ríe, gracias Ian por venir, y luego Ian se pone la chaqueta de nuevo y se aleja. Las chicas habían tomado originalmente este vídeo como prueba de que Ian asesinó a Alison, pero al ver las imágenes adicionales, cortesía de "A", se quedan a preguntarse. En algunos videos de la misma noche en The Blond Leading the Blind, Ian le afirmó a Garrett y Jenna que conoció a Alison en The Kissing Rock con el fin de obtener los vídeos del N.A.T. Club que ella había tomado. Sin saberlo, Alison ya había guardado los vídeos y le dio a Emily la llave. Romances |-|Ian= thumb|196px *'Inicio': Antes de Pilot *'Termino': Antes de Pilot *'Razón': Comenzaron a salir el verano Alison desapareció, mientras que Ian y Melissa Hastings estaban en un descanso. Su relación terminó la noche en que Alison desapareció. |-|Ezra= thumb *'Inicio': Antes de Pilot *'Termino': Antes de Pilot *'Razón': Se encontraron en un bar de la universidad cerca de Hollis. Alison mintió acerca de su edad y llevó a Ezra a creer que ella era compañera de habitación de Cece en UPenn. Ezra comenzó a escribir un libro sobre ella, pero en la noche que Alison desapareció, se enteró de que le estaba mintiendo, y él terminó la relación. |-|Cyrus= thumb|178px *'Inicio': Mientras Alison se escondía *'Terminó': Mientras Alison estaba escondida *'Razón': Él le robó y le apuñaló en el muslo. |-|Emily= thumb Primer beso *'Inicio': The Perfect Storm (flashback) *'Razón': Las Mentirosas esperan en la biblioteca antes de un examen, cuando Emily recibe un texto de "A" que la envía a la caza del libro "Grandes Expectativas". Al ver el libro la hace volver a la memoria cuando Alison había estado leyendo la misma novela un día sola en la biblioteca. Segundo beso *'Inicio': Over My Dead Body *'Razón': Emily está atrapada en un granero debido a "A". Alguien la arrastra, y Emily alucina que ve a Alison. Alison dice que es bueno verla de nuevo, y que ella la extraña más. Desde entonces se ha revelado que Emily no alucinó a Alison, y Alison de hecho arrastra a Emily desde el granero. Primera relación *'Inicio': Miss Me x 100 *'Razón': En el dormitorio de Alison, Emily pregunta si Alison está durmiendo. Volviéndose hacia el centro de la cama, las chicas se miran una a la otra antes de que Emily se incline para besarla, lo que lleva a otra y otra. *'Termino': Miss Me x 100 *'Razón': Emily descubre que Alison mintió acerca de golpear a Mona. En el dormitorio de Emily, Alison trata de besarla, pero Emily se aleja y le dice a Alison que un beso no va a arreglar esto. |-|Gabriel= thumb|170px *'Inicio': How the 'A' Stole Christmas *'Razón': Reunión en una cita secreta en el Masquerade Ice Ball, Alison y Holbrook compartir un beso, que es atestiguado por Aria. |-|Lorenzo= thumb|200px *'Inicio': She's No Angel *'Razón': Alison está molesta con su padre por haber echado a Lorenzo de la casa antes del día. Lorenzo le dice que lo entiende y se besan. *'Termino': FrAmed *'Razón': Alison robó la tarjeta clave de Lorenzo para la PD de Rosewood. Cuando se entera, cree que sólo lo utilizó para obtener información y le dice que ya no puede confiar en ella. |-|Archer= thumb *'Inicio': Antes del salto de tiempo, se casaron después de We've All Got Baggage *'Razón': Él "cuidó" de Charlotte y ayudó a "salvar su alma". Entonces fueron casados por Aria. *'Termino': The Talented Mr. Rollins *'Razón': Hanna lo mató accidentalmente cuando intentó ahogar a Ali para vengar su verdadero amor, Charlotte. Relaciones The Liars thumbAlison era la líder del anillo de su grupo de amigos, que consistía en Hanna, Aria, Spencer y Emily. Alison había odiado a Mona, que era tonta en ese momento y constantemente se burlaba de ella. Cuando Aria pensó en ser amable con ella y esperarla, Alison la convence de no hacerlo. Alison trató a Hanna como a su lacayo, a Emily se le sugirió que era más que una amiga, y Spencer y Alison a menudo chocaban entre sí. También se burlaba mucho de Lucas y lo llamaba hermafrodita, o "Hermie", lo que llevó a Lucas a destrozar su monumento. No le gustaba Jenna y se refería a ella como "Jenna the Jerk", diciendo que ella la encontró espeluznante. Alison tenía el poder máximo sobre sus amigos, haciéndoles hacer lo que ella quería a pesar de sus objeciones. Nadie se levantó ante ella, excepto Spencer, aunque éste se retiró casi inmediatamente cuando Ali habló. Aunque ella era cruel y desagradable con ellas, se insinúa varias veces que ella realmente y profundamente se preocupaba por las chicas. Aria Montgomery (ver: "Alia") - thumbAlison tiene una relación más neutral con Aria que las otras tres chicas. Parece tener la conexión más floja con Aria, en comparación con las otras tres chicas. Parecen llevarse bien y tener una amistad casual. No se meten en muchos argumentos, ni Alison trata Aria como un lacayo. Sin embargo, Aria sigue las sugerencias de Alison la mayor parte del tiempo. Alison le permite a Aria hacer su propia cosa y no suele involucrarse en su vida personal, excepto cuando amenaza a su padre por el asunto, ya veces lo usa para hacer que Aria haga lo que quiera. Ambas son naturalmente independientes y obsesionadas con su propia sofisticación. Spencer Hastings (ver: "Spalison") - thumbSu relación con Spencer es muy diferente. Spencer y ella siempre estaban luchando, y tratando de salir a hacer el uno al otro. Por lo general, deja a Spencer molesta con ella y Ali se aflige porque Spencer es la única de las cuatro chicas que podría enfrentarse a Ali, lo que se hace evidente en Pilot, cuando tienen su argumento en la casa de Spencer, la noche de la desaparición de Ali. Allí, Ali amenaza con decirle a Melissa sobre el beso de Spencer, Ian, o lo hará. Spencer le grita que si ella le dice una palabra, le dirá a todos la verdad sobre The Jenna Thing. También en If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again, se ve de nuevo presionando a Spencer para que le cuente a su hermana acerca de Ian. (Esto es hipócrita teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estaba en secreto saliendo con Ian, y Alison probablemente lo hizo con el fin de hacer que Spencer se vea mal, mientras que obtener Ian para sí misma). Spencer le dice a Alison que está harto de sus juegos, y Alison está muerta a ella ya. Alison parece angustiada, entonces Alison sale airadamente, y Spencer la sigue. Spencer es la más parecida a Alison: inteligente, determinada, sofisticada, y hará cualquier cosa para ser la mejor. Emily Fields (ver: "Emison") - thumbSe ve varias veces a lo largo de la serie que Emily estaba más cerca de Alison que el resto del grupo. En The Perfect Storm, aprendemos que Ali y Emily tenían una relación que era más que una amistad. Ella le escribió a Ali una nota de amor y la amó más que a un amigo. Alison estaba encabezando a Emily y no tenía sentimientos reales por ella más que amistad. Sin embargo, en Monsters in the End, eligió dar a Emily el globo de nieve con la clave oculta. Alison le dice que lo mantenga a salvo porque es "mucho más valioso de lo que parece". Esto podría significar que Alison confía en Emily más que las otras chicas. Alison también le dice que Emily es la única que realmente "la entiende". Ella puede ser honesta con. Cuando Emily estaba al borde de la muerte En Over My Dead Body, ella se despierta y ve a Alison. Alison le dice que la extraña más y que era su favorita, y que nadie la amaba tanto como Emily. También pregunta si realmente quiere estar libre de "A", y también pregunta si quiere permanecer en la posición en la que está o unirse a ella. Emily le pregunta si sabe quién es "A". Alison responde que por supuesto ella lo sabe. Después de que Emily le pida que le diga, ella dice que no puede porque "Dos solo pueden mantener un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto". Alison la besa suavemente, lo que hace a Emily creer que está viva. Del resto de las chicas, Alison dijo que Emily es la única que realmente la entiende y con quien podría ser completamente honesta. En Miss Me x 100, Alison confiesa a Emily que ella tiene sentimientos por ella, y que los besos de Emily no eran sólo para la práctica como ella la llevó a creer. Emily se quedó con Alison cuando estaba sola en casa; Emily besó a Alison, quien le devolvió el beso. En The DArkest Knight, Alison le revela a Emily que está embarazada. Emily pasa la noche con Alison, y Alison intenta besar a Emily mientras se sientan en el sofá viendo una película. Emily inicialmente retrocede, diciendo que Alison es "realmente vulnerable en este momento". Alison responde diciendo: "No es por eso, lo prometo". Alison se inclina para besar a Emily de nuevo y Emily acepta el beso. Los dos empiezan a distinguirse. Hanna Marin ("Halison") - thumbAlison le dio a Hanna el nombre de "Hefty Hanna", burlándose de su peso. A pesar de ser la más dulce del grupo, a menudo Hanna fue cruelmente burlada y bromeó por Alison. Esto se ve en Know Your Frenemies, así como en Never Letting Go y en otros episodios. En Know Your Frenemies también encontramos que Alison incluso convence a Hanna para arrojar para perder peso, por lo tanto, iniciar un trastorno alimentario para Hanna. También convence a Hanna de no comer en Pilot con la excusa de que está siendo amiga. Ella es muy mala con ella durante To Kill a Mocking Girl y la llama un aspirante y otras palabras groseras dejando a Hanna llorando, y ella no se detiene hasta que Aria le diga. Alison le dice a Hanna que no lo dijo en serio y que estaba asustada por The Jenna Thing. Alison también mencionó en su diario que casi convenció a "Hefty Hanna" para afeitarse la cabeza. De las cuatro chicas, Alison parece ser la más mala de Hanna porque estaba celosa de la buena apariencia de Hanna; Ella sabía que Hanna tenía el potencial de tomar su lugar como la chica más popular en Rosewood, si ella perdió peso y ganó confianza. Por lo general deja a Emily ya Hanna sintiéndose mal de sí mismos. Hanna también tiene más alucinaciones sobre Ali, como en el hospital y con su terapeuta. Esto podría ser porque ella nunca tuvo las agallas para hacer frente a la burla de Alison y subconscientemente se siente molesta por no hacerlo nunca (aunque una vez trató de hacer que Ali detuviera a intimidar a Lucas, pero en última instancia retrocedió). Aparte de las veces que era cruel con Hanna, eran muy buenos amigos y Ali era agradable con ella. Familia Jessica DiLaurentis - thumb|200pxAlison a menudo lanzaba berrinches para obtener lo que quería de su madre Jessica, como se ve en Turn of the Shoe. Retenería la respiración hasta que Jessica cediera, un truco que Alison perfeccionó a los 5 años para conseguir lo que quería. Jessica también tomó nota de la creciente influencia de CeCe Drake sobre Alison y trató de poner fin a ella. Alison pareció desafiar la autoridad de su madre para hacer las cosas que ella quería. En A is for Answers, Alison revela que Jessica es la persona que la enterró viva y sabe quién fue su intento de asesinar. Jessica cubrió a esta persona hasta su muerte. Shana Fring también menciona en EscApe From New York que Jessica tenía miedo de Alison. Cuando el cuerpo de Jessica fue encontrado por Pepe, Ali se paró en el fondo que llevaba una sudadera con capucha para evitar que la vieran y llorar. Jason DiLaurentis (ver: "Jalison") - thumb|200pxJason es el medio hermano de Alison, debido a que su madre engaño a su padre con Peter Hastings, Jason creció como un DiLaurentis, pero es biológicamente un Hastings. Ella no tenía una relación tan grande con su hermano Jason, debido a su adicción a las drogas y su mutua falta de respeto de los límites del otro. Ambos no tenían reparos en entrar en la habitación del otro, robando y rompiendo sus pertenencias. Algunos vislumbres de eso fueron vistos en The Goodbye Look, My Name Is Trouble y Surface Tension. En un caso, Alison había huido en lágrimas de una de las fiestas de la casa de su hermano, culpando su angustia por la invasión de Jason y sus amigos en su habitación, pero dejó los detalles vagos. Kenneth DiLaurentis - thumb|200pxLa relación de Alison con su padre Kenneth es indeterminada. Kenneth es severo e intimidante, y parece imponer su autoridad sobre Jason más que Alison. Parece inconsciente de las cosas que Alison ha hecho. En Whirly Girlie, Kenneth regresa a Rosewood cuando descubre que Alison está viva. Cuando Alison llega a casa, él es muy protector de ella y no la deja salir de la casa. Kenneth promete a Alison que nunca la dejará salir de su vista otra vez. Alison parece preocuparse profundamente por su padre, más que por su madre o hermano. Cuando intenta huir en Run, Ali, Run, está molesta cuando su padre no está en casa, ya que ella estaba esperando para decirle adiós antes de que ella se fuera. Charlotte DiLaurentis (antes como Charles DiLaurentis - thumb|200pxLa relación de Alison con su hermana es algo que toma tiempo, ella descubre que su hermana es transgénero y ha sido la que torturó a sus amigos en Game Over, Charles,al final de la temporada 6A. Charlotte le explica todo a Alison y las mentirosas, Charlotte comienza a vivir en Rosewood después del final de la sexta temporada, Alison y Jason se quedan para cuidar de ella y para asegurarse de que está bien. (Charlotte DiLaurentis, sólo era conocido por las The Liars como CeCe Drake para que pudiera verlos y ser 'A'). Otros Amigos Duncan Albert - Alison tenía una cierta clase de amistad o de relación secreta con Duncan antes de su muerte. Duncan vio un lado de ella que no mostró a otras personas. Parecía que, aunque usando un nombre falso, Alison era mucho más honesta y real con él. Parecía una indicación de lo que una persona mejor el Ali de adulto habría sido como, pero nunca tuvo una oportunidad de suceder. Duncan conoció a Alison/Vivian en una librería en Brookhaven. Vivian a menudo hablaba de sus cuatro amigos a Duncan, lo que significaba que confiaba en él hasta cierto punto. Él revela que él y Vivian se encontraron en un lugar cerca de Brookhaven muy a menudo durante el verano que Alison desapareció. También revela que sabía que el verdadero nombre de Vivian era Alison, pero no se enteró de su muerte hasta que Aria le dijo. Durante la amistad Duncan a menudo llevó a Alison a su helicóptero. Él explica que él y Alison solían volar a menudo y que solía sentirse libre, segura y en control. También menciona que podría haber estado enamorado de Alison. CeCe Drake (ver: "Chalison") - thumb|200pxCeCe salió con Jason, y a veces pasó el rato con Alison, pero CeCe era muy similar en personalidad a Alison. CeCe le enseñó a Alison algunas de las cosas malvadas que conocía. Y también Alison le dijo a CeCe algunos secretos sobre las chicas. CeCe y Alison tenían una relación de hermana grande, hermana pequeña. A Jessica DiLaurentis no le gustó la influencia de Cece en Alison. En una escena se le ve decirle a Alison que su amistad es "tóxica", a lo que Ali responde "así son muchas cosas". En la temporada 4, se reveló que CeCe y Alison tenía una relación malsana. DiLaurentis dice que CeCe se presentaría como Alison. CeCe odiaba a Alison por sacarla de la universidad. CeCe asumió que las otras chicas estaban en eso con ella, así que se unió al equipo "A" para torturarlas; Sin embargo se revela que mató a Darren Wilden para proteger a Alison y por lo tanto no al A-Team. Paige McCullers - thumb|200pxCuando CeCe ve a Paige y Emily juntas, ella revela a Spencer sobre el pasado violento de Paige con Alison. En un flashback en una de las pijamadas del mentiroso están vendiendo ropas y Aria señala los moretones en la espalda de Alison simplemente responde "Oh Pigskin me las dio" preguntaron quién es Pigskin pero Alison lo cepilla, como Alison lo hace con todo el mundo. Alison iba a decirle a todos que Paige es lesbiana. Alison tenía una especie de enemistad contra Paige. Aparentemente, Alison una vez recibió una patada en la espalda en clase de fútbol con Paige después de que la molestó demasiado, pero juró venganza sobre "Pigskin". Alison forjó cartas de amor en nombre de Emily y las envió a Paige, lo que finalmente llevó a Alison a interceptar una de las cartas de Paige, ella solía chantajear a Paige para convertirla en su "propiedad". CeCe especula que Alison podría haber tenido miedo de Paige. En Miss Me x 100, Alison trata de arreglarse con Paige y se disculpa por la forma en que la trató, pero Paige no acepta su disculpa, diciendo que Alison sigue siendo una persona horrible. "Autopsia" y "Muerte" Alison aparentemente murió de asfixia, lo que se revela en The Jenna Thing y menciona una vez más en For Whom the Bell Tolls. Más información sobre su muerte se revela en Save the Date: Alison había sido golpeada por detrás o estaba huyendo cuando le habían golpeado en la cabeza. La herida había venido de un objeto curvado, contundente (que Spencer cree ser su viejo palo de hockey de campo). Sin embargo, el impacto no la había matado inmediatamente. La autopsia encontró que sus pulmones estaban llenos de tierra, lo que implicaba que había estado inhalando la tierra en los últimos momentos antes de su muerte. Esto básicamente significa que su agresor la había golpeado, ya sea golpeándola inconsciente o paralizando sus defensas, y procedió a enterrarla viva. Más tarde vimos a encontrar en Over My Dead Body que el "objeto curvo y contundente" en realidad no era un palo de hockey de campo, sino una pala. Alison fue enterrada por el mismo objeto que le dañó la cabeza. En It Happened 'That Night' el cuerpo de Alison es robado de su tumba. En This Is A Dark Ride. El cuerpo de Alison se encuentra en el enfriador de hielo en el Halloween Ghost Train Party, después de que Toby y Noel pelean, golpeando el Cooler hacia abajo, mostrando una bolsa de cuero negro. También se muestra el mismo episodio fue un flashback de su mano saliendo de la tierra, revelando que puede haber escapado. En un flashback en A DAngerous GAme se revela que alguien ayudó a salir a Ali de la tierra. Podemos ver una mano que llega abajo y agarra a Ali. En Ahora me ves, ahora no lo haces, se revela que Carla Grunwald fue la mano que la sacó, lo que significa que Alison no murió, y sigue viva, escondiéndose de A. Alison fue golpeada con una pala y enterrada viva, pero sobrevivió. Alguien más también fue golpeado con una pala y enterrado vivo, pero murió. En A is for Answers, se revela que Alison no fue golpeada sobre la cabeza con una pala, sino una piedra grande. Su madre vio a quien la golpeó y la enterró viva (pensando que estaba muerta) para proteger a la persona que lo hizo. En Miss Me x 100 se reveló a una niña llamada Bethany Young, que era una paciente de 17 años en The Radley, escapó del hospital mental la noche que Ali desapareció, y es quien esta en la tumba de Alison, así como el cuerpo que estaba fue encontrado en Pilot. En Taking This One to the Grave, se revela que la madre de Ali estaba teniendo un romance con el padre de Bethany, y Alison lo sabía y atrajo a Bethany a Rosewood la noche que "murió", posiblemente para matarla. Alison actuó como si no supiera quién era Bethany, y ahora es posible que no se esconda de "A", sino que es "A". Notas *Ella, junto con las otras mentirosas, cegaron a Jenna Marshall con una bomba apestosa en una broma destinada a Toby Cavanaugh. Sin embargo, en The First Secret se demuestra que a Ali no le gustaba mucho Jenna, (aparentemente porque Jenna se negó a ser intimidada por Ali, y se negó a unirse a su grupo de amigos, diciendo que preferiría escoger a sus propios amigos) , Insinuando que tal vez Jenna realmente era el objetivo de Ali con la bomba apestosa, y cegarla no fue un accidente en absoluto. Otra posibilidad podría ser que ella fue obligada por "A" a tirar de la bomba, lo que explicaría su insistencia en pasar con ella, y su obvio shock al ver a Jenna dentro, suponiendo que no era parte del trato. *Ali exhibe cualidades sociopátas: controladora, paranoica, encantadora, seductora, dominante, incapaz de remordimiento, y extremadamente inteligente. Aunque a veces, Ali parece mostrar una emoción real. *En For Whom the Bell Tolls, Spencer es empujada en el campanario por Ian Thomas, sin embargo mientras que ella se está resbalando, alguien en una sudadera con capucha negra viene rescatar a Spencer y empuja Ian fuera del campanario, dejándole caer en las cuerdas, colgando. Se revela en A is for Answers que fue Alison, tratando de mantener viva a Spencer, también revela que Ian no estaba muerto cuando se fue. *Ella fue besada por Emily Fields, pero más tarde le informó que le gustan los niños y que sólo la besaría para practicar. En Over My Dead Body, se supone que Alison pudo haber amado a Emily cuando besó a Emily después de salvarla, o bien eso es simplemente el deseo de Emily y la naturaleza manipuladora de Alison. Alison regresa después de revelarse viva y le dice a Emily que esos besos no eran sólo para la práctica; Y se besan. Sin embargo, cuando Alison se revela para posiblemente ser "A", está claro que ella lo hizo que para tener a Emily en su lado. *Spencer Hastings sabía que Alison estaba viendo a un "chico mayor" el verano que desapareció. Las chicas no sabían con certeza que el tipo misterioso era Ian hasta ver el vídeo en The Kissing Rock en Careful What U Wish 4. *Spencer Hastings fue la única de sus amigas que se enfrentó a Ali, cuando ella era una mat *La barra de labios que utiliza es el color Jungle Red (Rojo Selva) de la marca de maquillaje NARS. *Alison fingió su propia muerte en Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone. Esto sugiere que ella pudo haber estado pensando en morir de una manera misteriosa, o ella pudo haber deseado matarse. *En The First Secret, Ali cuenta una historia sobre dos gemelas rubias, en su historia una mata a la otra apuñalándola en el corazón con un cuchillo, y la envían lejos, entonces ella dice que escapo ayer 29, 2008). Más tarde, mientras las chicas pasan por una casa espeluznante hay un coche que dice: "Radley Sanitarium" - un lugar que juega un papel importante en los libros, y en la tercera temporada del show. *Una teoría popular entre los fans es que Alison no está muerta y su gemela, Courtney, murió el 1 de septiembre de 2009. *En el episodio, This Is A Dark Ride el cuerpo de Alison se descubre después de que desapareció en el episodio It Happened 'That Night'. *Otra teoría es que Alison está muerta, pero es su hermana gemela, Courtney, quien es la líder del A-Team y Emily la vio con el traje de Red Coat excavando la tumba de Alison, Dead to Me. *Pensó que estaba embarazada, pero Mona reveló que era una falsa alarma y no lo estaba. Se desconoce de quién pensó que podría haber estado embarazada, porque tanto Ian como Ezra han declarado que no tenían relaciones sexuales con ella. *Alison es el personaje que tiene más secretos. Probablemente por eso fue asesinada. *En Dead to Me, Emily recordó algo de 'That Night'. Vio a Red Coat y se pensó que era Alison junto con la ayudante: Mona. *En The Mirror Has Three Faces, su madre revela que CeCe y Ali "llevaban" la personalidad de cada uno. *Se revela en A is for Answers que ella fue la que empujó a Ian fuera del campanario. También reveló que fue ella quien sacó a Hanna del Thornhill Lodge en la noche del incendio porque Hanna se había dejado quemar mientras todas las otras chicas ya estaban a salvo. *En Taking This One to the Grave se reveló que el nombre completo de Alison es "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis". *El único final de temporada en el que Alison no aparece físicamente es UnmAsked, ya que se reveló que su aparición en el episodio era sólo una historia de Mona. *Alison explica todo lo que sabe sobre esa noche y adelante en A is for Answers. *En I'm a Good Girl, I Am; ella se encuentra culpable de asesinar a Mona Vanderwaal. Trivia *Irónicamente, el nombre Alison significa "verdad" en irlandés. También significa "noble" - todo lo que Alison no es. *Sasha Pieterse, la actriz que interpreta a Alison, hizo una primera audición para interpretar a Hanna Marin, pero los productores la hicieron probar por Alison y finalmente consiguió el papel. *En su dormitorio, un marco de fotos de ella, Jason, y una niña idéntica a ella se puede ver. Bajo el marco del cuadro, hay una decoración de la pared en francés que dice que "Éste es el doble de la risa y el doble de la risa". Sonríe y dobla el problema cuando se bendice con gemelos!". *En Welcome to the Dollhouse, se revela que tiene un hermano llamado Charles, su hermano es A. *En Game Over, Charles, se revela que A es, Charles, Charles se revela entonces a CeCe Drake, que es una mujer transgénero. Su verdadero nombre es Charlotte DiLaurentis, esto es lo que CeCe quiere que se llame en Game Over, Charles y durante The Time Jump. *Su apellido DiLaurentis es anagrama como 'Liars United', muy similar al lema de la temporada 4 Liars Unite. *En The DArkest Knight, Alison descubre que está embarazada. Ella está angustiada acerca de esto porque ella asume que el niño es de Archer Dunhill. Comparaciones del Libro *Alison desapareció tres años antes del primer libro. En el show, fue un año. Y en los libros, Courtney desapareció en el comienzo del verano antes de entrar en octavo grado. En el programa, era fin de semana de trabajo y todas las chicas estaban pronto para ser estudiantes de segundo año. *En el show, Alison se vistió como Vivian Darkbloom para mantenerse fuera del radar de "A". En los libros, no recibió textos ni notas de "A". *En los libros, Alison está realmente viva y es su hermana gemela Courtney quien está muerta. En el programa, no hay mención de un gemelo como Oliver Goldstick señaló que "no van a explorar ese argumento". *En los libros, Alison tenía menos secretos. *En los libros, Emily besó a Alison en la casa del árbol en el patio trasero de Alison. En el programa de televisión, Emily la besa en la biblioteca de la escuela. *En los libros, Jenna y Alison planearon The Jenna Thing juntas porque ambas querían que Toby se fuera, pero en el programa, Ali lo hace por su cuenta, pero con una ligera ayuda de Hanna, Aria, Spencer y Emily. *En los libros, Alison y Courtney fueron asustadas por Ian, con Courtney sólo fingiendo estar en Ian para conseguir que besara a Spencer. En el programa de televisión, Alison parece tener sentimientos genuinos por Ian, y se enoja cuando ve a Spencer besándole. *Alison nunca tuvo un susto de embarazo en los libros, pero tuvo uno en el verano antes de desaparecer en el programa de televisión. Más tarde, Mona reveló, basándose en los diarios de Ali, que ese embarazo no era más que una falsa alarma. *Alison también estaba con un chico llamado Nick en Pretty Little Lies de Ali que hasta ahora no se ha mencionado en el programa. *En los libros, los mentirosos eran en realidad amigos de Courtney y no de Alison. *En los libros, la verdadera Courtney había estado en Radley debido a las mentiras de Alison. En el programa de televisión, Courtney no existe y en su lugar es la madre de Ali, Jessica que tiene el gemelo. *En los libros Alison no tenía ninguna conexión con Ezra, en la demostración Alison tenía una relación romántica con él. *CeCe y Alison estaban "luciendo las personalidades de cada uno", que puede ser la versión del espectáculo de la Alison y su gemelo. *En los libros, la REAL Alison se revela que es "A". Alison, en el espectáculo, es cazado por "A"; Desde la temporada 1 a la temporada 6. *En los libros, Alison es 'A', pero en el programa, es CeCe Drake/Charlotte DiLaurentis. *En el programa, Alison se casó (inconscientemente) ilegalmente, mientras que en los libros, tanto Alison como Courtney nunca llegarán a casarse, ya que Alison está en la cárcel, y Courtney está muerta. *En los libros, Alison juega al hockey sobre césped, e incluso supera a Spencer al unirse al equipo de hockey sobre hierba. En el show, Alison no juega el deporte. Citas Galería Alisonn.jpg Alison01.jpg Alison-pll.png pilot-1.png tumblr_my31mzgwMr1s5u88so2.png 1x01-Pilot-alison-delaurentis-13359528-500-285.jpg 1x01-Pilot-alison-delaurentis-13360148-500-282.jpg tumblr_md16r6MV9e1rjpnp1.png ali-aria.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-Pilot-katerinoulalove-25767970-1280-720.jpg w630_1325171675pre-1380643317.jpg AliDarkbloom.jpg PLL413F.jpg qviDfba.gif Pretty-Little-Liars-Alison.jpg pretty-little-liars-season-7-episode-5-along.jpg pretty-little-liars-spoilers1.jpg alison-dilaurentis-in-pll-season-7.jpg Emison01.jpg alison-is-upset-that-jason-left-her-all-alone.jpg aria-welcomes-alison-home.jpg 977b8314-2ae9-4973-87d9-5246011d3cbe.jpg ali-hubby-750x522.jpg pll-b.png pretty-little-liars-season-7.jpg pllseason717.jpg pretty-little-liars-emison.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Familia DiLaurentis Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada